With improvement of the people's living standards, more and more families adopt a high-grade decoration where double glazing is used, and home air-conditioning is installed. The upgraded decoration is not only beautiful and dignified on vision but also quite warm in winters and cool in summers on body feelings. However, people do not know it becomes a direct inducement of indoor pollutions and seriously influences people's health. Generally speaking, the indoor pollutions mainly include chemical pollution, biological pollution and physical pollution, etc.
Chemical Pollution: Decorations and furnishings always release chemical gases such as methanal and benzene, etc, which will stimulate a person's eyes, nose, throat and skin, and further cause several bad symptoms such as streaming eyes, a runny nose, a cough and sneeze, etc. Living in the polluted air over a long period of time will further cause chronic bronchitis, bronchial asthma, pneumonectasis, or even lung cancer and nasopharyngeal cancer. As can be seen, the more luxurious the decoration of the room is, the more serious the air pollution might be. In addition, the harm of smoking is tremendous. The smoke fog contains more than 40 kinds of carcinogenic substances, and the number of people who die from the lung cancer due to smoking is about 10 times or more as large as the number of people who do not smoke but die from the lung cancer.
Biological pollution: A thick layer of dusts will be stacked on air conditioners and ventilating pipes after a long term use, and under a proper temperature, these places become breeding grounds for bacteria. The wind blown out from the air conditioner becomes a carrier of pathogen transmission. Particularly in a crowded environment with poor ventilation, respiratory infectious diseases such as influenza, measles and tuberculosis can be easily spread. Once winter comes, some persons repeatedly develop “cold” symptoms of a dry nasal cavity, an itching throat, and an occasional small amount of clear phlegm. It will not bring an obvious effect when taking cold medicines. It is just because the indoor disease source is not eliminated, which makes a person be infected repeatedly and be not well all the time. In addition, pets such as cats and dogs fed by residents will cause a mass propagation of microorganisms (including bacteria, virus, fungus, gemma, mycete, acarus, etc.).
Physical pollution: In areas where the air quality is not very good, there will be a layer of dusts on tables if without being wiped for two days. Actually more dusts (less than 2.5 micrometers) invisible to the naked eye are suspending in the air or even have been breathed into lungs by people. In fact, the dust concentration of the indoor air is higher than that of the outdoor air, but the outdoor pollutions are the dust sources of the indoor air, particularly for the buildings near roads or highways, exhaust gases discharged from vehicles become a serious pollution source of plumbum and cadmium of the indoor air. Generally speaking, dust removal by ventilation is one of the most effective and convenient measures to reduce the indoor air pollution. However since most of houses have a poor ventilation condition, more and more indoor dusts are accumulated. In addition, with respect to houses near a pollution source, it is not advised to open windows frequently. Therefore people are generally in a dilemma as for whether to open the windows or not.
Oxygen deficiency pollution: Air conditioners are used most frequently in winters and summers, and people always close the doors and windows tightly to achieve a better “air conditioning effect”. It is hardly realized that such behavior is most likely to result in indoor hypoxia. During lack of oxygen, carbonic acid concentration in the blood of a person increases, which leads to insufficiency of cerebral blood supply, heavy headache, choking sensation in chest, and cold feelings of hands and feet. Due to the lack of oxygen, students will be sleepy and lack of concentration; women will have prematurely aged faces; working persons will have a greatly reduced working efficiency; A fetus will be cerebral paralysis or even dead because of the lacks of oxygen of pregnant women; and old people will have aggravated heart loads and will be caused to die in more serious cases.
An impact of negative ions to the nervous system of human beings can reinforce the function of cerebral cortex and mental activities. At the same time persons will feel refresh and working efficiency is increased the sleep quality can be improved accordingly. What's more the negative ions can further enhance the strength of the oxidation process of the brain tissues, and make brain tissues obtain more oxygen. Also negative ions can produce similar impact to the cardiovascular system of human beings.
As observed by some scholars, negative ions have an obvious function of expanding blood vessels. They can relieve arterial spasm and achieve the purpose of reducing the blood pressure. Also negative ions are of great benefits to improve heart function and myocardial nutrition, which are beneficial to recovery of patients with hypertension sickness and cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases. The negative ions can bring good effect to blood system of human beings. It is verified by studies that negative ions have an outstanding functions of slowing the blood flow and extending the coagulation time. They can increase the oxygen content in the blood, which facilitates transmission, absorption and utilization of blood oxygen. In addition, the impact of negative ions on the respiratory system is the most obvious since negative ions enter the body of human beings through the respiratory passage, by which the lung capacity of human beings can be greatly improved. Someone has conducted an experiment by sucking air negative ions into a glass mask for 30 minutes and the result shows that the amount of oxygen absorbed by the lungs is increased by 2% and the amount of exhausted carbon dioxide is increased by 14.5%. Therefore it is clear that negative ions have great functions of improving and strengthening the lung function. Since negative ions are of great benefit to the human health, people always get a negative ion air cleaner in order to resolve the problem that negative ions in office and house environments are lack, by this way people can absorb “air vitamins” as they like in the areas where they are.
However, the air cleaner is a kind of mechanical product, occupying physical space, consuming energies, having a higher cost and obtaining lower efficiency. In addition, difference size of the air cleaner may be selected. Sometimes, the negative ions cannot be spread in the entire living space in a full range when using a small sized air cleaner.
To sum up, a decoration or an ornament material that can release negative ions is urgently required to continuously eliminate various indoor pollutions so as to guarantee a healthy space where the human is living.